


i want to spend my life with u

by eggslut420



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Neopronouns, Other, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if u know me from jregtok no u dont, man im providing for egopostie bc there is like zero stuff for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420
Summary: they kiss n stuff idk
Relationships: Egoist/Post Left, Egopostie, Post Left/Egoist
Kudos: 16





	i want to spend my life with u

It was another one of those nights, where the two Stirnerists would sit in a comfortable near-silence, appreciating the nothingness of the atmosphere. Egoist appreciated these nights, yet, words were not enough to fulfill how he felt for the person sitting next to him. The way that xe would sometimes put xir hands in Egoist’s hair, and run xir fingers through it. Everything about xem was indescribably perfect.  
Post Left had a small, pleased smile plastered on xir face. The hyper-anarchist examined xir face, amazed by how gentle and kind xir features were. He began thinking about how it would feel to kiss xem and—

Don’t get carried away. His thoughts scolded him. But he wanted to be carried away. He wanted, so badly, to break down this thin, invisible wall between the two.

Xe probably doesn’t even like you. His brain scoffed at him, yet again.  
Post Left stared into space with those blue eyes of xirs. Christ, he could live inside those eyes. The wall between them was so thin. What would be harmed from a little breakthrough?

“Postie?”, the individualist stammered, almost choking on the word. Post Left hummed in response, jerking xir head up so their eyes could meet.  
“Would it please your ego if I would… kiss you?” He scolded himself again. Why must he sound so painstakingly pretentious? This was a horrible idea.  
Postie stared at him, with an indiscernible expression. Oh god, oh fuck, what if—

Oh. Well, his question was answered. Post Left clung onto Egoist’s collar, pressing xir lips on his. Egoist braced himself onto the other’s shoulders, holding himself steadily. This was bliss. It didn’t even feel real.

Post Left pulled away, maintaining eye contact with him.  
“Please, kiss me again.”, Post Left whispered, red faced. And, that he did. It was longer this time. He could spend his whole life with his lips on xirs, it was the most pleasant feeling he’d ever experienced in his life.  
“I want to spend my life with you.” The off compass moved his hands to the fringe compass’s hair.

“I’ll stay here, then.”


End file.
